Harry Potter and the Sorcerer of Darkness
by darthness85
Summary: We've all read fanfics about how Harry is evil, or how James and Lily are still alive. But what would happen if James and Lily are alive but are evil as well. Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or anything the Harry Potter universe. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**9/14/13: I fixed some grammar and spelling errors.**

Chapter 1

It was a dark and cold October night, the only lights were those that came from the many houses on the street.

A man in a black hood and cloak walked up to the house at the end of the street.

"Nice costume, mister." The man turned to look at the little boy who spoke to him. With a flash of green, the boy would not return to his parents.

The man, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, walked up to the house and waved his wand at the gate and front door.

Inside the house a few house elves were cleaning up the living room. The Dark Lord silently unlocked the door and walked inside. Another few flashes of green and the house elves were dead before they hit the floor.

The Dark Lord went up the stairs and to the master bedroom. After noticing it was empty, he said, "That is a shame, I would have loved killing the parents too."

He walked from the master bedroom to the nursery. The nursery held one crib and a few tables. He noticed a nanny sleeping in a chair with a book and killed her. With her dead he walked to the crib and looked inside.

"Neville Longbottom. You shall be the death for the last of my horcruxes. This is a great honor. Goodbye." The Dark Lord said as he pointed his wand at the baby. "Avada Kedavra."

With a flash the killing curse rebounded off the boy and hit Voldemort square in the chest. A lightning bolt scar was all the harm that came to the boy.

With another flash Voldemort's portkey went off taking his body back to his safehouse.

Almost immediately after the Dark Lord's body disappeared, Albus Dumbledore stepped inside the room. He sensed something was wrong with the house as the alarm wards that he installed went off. He was surprised that the boy actually survived. That meant the blood shield worked. Although the method to get it set up was highly illegal, as you had to sacrifice an innocent child to get the blood shield to work, even though it was only theory. Now he could send this information to the unspeakables for research.

Following Dumbledore in the room was a crying Alice Longbottom with her husband Frank. She ran to the crib and held her baby in her arms. "What happened, Albus?" she sobbed.

"Voldemort." He said simply. "It seems that by a mystical force, your son survived the killing curse. It rebounded from him and into Voldemort. Completely destroying him as there is no trace of him left except his magical signature." Though Dumbledore knew exactly why Neville survived, he wouldn't tell them what happened.

"Is Voldemort gone?" Frank asked.

"For now."

"You mean he will return?"

"If my calculations are correct he will return, but not for many years."

"In that case we will need to train our son for him to be ready."

"Yes you shall, and I will help."

**-A month later-**

"James bring me my wand." Voldemort said.

James Potter handed Voldemort his wand with a smile.

"Bellatrix, my robes."

Bellatrix Lestrange gave her master his robes with a smile like James'.

"Sirius, where is Nagini."

"Right here milord." Sirius said with another large smile, not unlike his friend's or his cousin's.

"I am very pleased that you three have revived me this fast. I was guessing it would take longer. For this I shall reward your families greatly. Bring me your families and I will reward you all. Bellatrix, don't bother telling Rudolphus or Rabastan to come as they did not help. James, I understand that Lily was on a mission that I sent her on so she will come. Now to discuss my followers." Voldemort said as he walked into the main hall and called his followers.

They all arrived within the first few minutes, with only few missing.

"As you all might have heard I was killed a month ago from a rebounding killing curse, which rebounded from a blood shield. Neville Longbottom would have been the death which would have spelled the end of the light side. But Dumbledore decided to intervene by placing a blood shield. Which if I might add requires the sacrifice of an innocent child for it to be effective. Even though it was only theory until a month ago. Now I would like to discuss the fact that none of you tried to find me, except Bellatrix, James, Sirius, and Lily. I know this because they told me that most of you pleaded innocent and that you were under the imperius. I am not pleased with any of you."

"Milord, we thought it would be best to appear innocent." Lucius Malfoy said in a small voice.

"Well that may be true, but that does not explain why none of you looked for me and helped in my return. Including some of my inner circle. Which I told that if I ever died, to go to the ritual room and revive me. And I would have to wait a month for my body to be ready. But to my surprise only the four I spoke of came to revive me. So you all shall be punished and the four will be rewarded."

"But how are we to know that they aren't lying to you." a random death eater asked.

"Well only my body was destroyed and my consciousness was still on the remains of my body, being preserved by my magic. So I could observe anything that happened in that room."

"On the night that my body was destroyed, it was brought here via portkey and almost instantly the four I told you all about were in that room bringing about my return. They started the potion and everything. So now, the fact that you all shall be punished. Crucio." He said pointing his wand to the gathered death eaters.

All of them fell to the ground in agony as they felt the worst pain they had ever felt.

Voldemort lifted the curse and dismissed all of them.

When they all left Voldemort turned to the three that helped him get return. Lily, by that time, had returned from her mission.

"Ah, Lily, how did the mission go?" He asked her.

"Perfect milord. I managed to steal the journal that has all the information of the blood shield used to protect the Longbottom boy." She said the last part with a disgusted frown. "The journal also has some notes of other things like a stronger version of the fidelius charm. But they are just theories."

"Well done. Now the matter of your reward. You all will receive a special mark, which has the basic abilities plus being able to choose who sees the mark, it acts like a portkey to get you out of tight situations, it creates a mask that can only come off if you take it off, and it allows me to apparate to any who have the mark, even if the wards wouldn't normally allow it. Do you accept?"

"Yes." All four said at once.

They all held out their left arms and he changed their marks to one that looked like a snake curling around a sword. On the sword was, Fidelissimus, Latin for "most faithful". The snake would slither around the sword continuously.

"I will also give this mark to your children when they become eleven. But if they say they are not ready for it then I wont hold anything against them." Voldemort said with a charming smile.

The four smiled back and disapparated after bowing to their master.

_'They have proven themselves once again master.'_ Nagini hissed.

_'That they have.'_ He his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or anything the Harry Potter universe. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke up on a warm July morning and instantly smiled. Today was his eleventh birthday. He would take the mark that his parents told him about. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. His parents were waiting for him along with the Dark Lord.

"Good morning, Harry. I take it you want to take the mark now?" Voldemort said with a smile.

Harry nodded his head fast and held out his left arm.

With a flash of Voldemort's wand a snake coiled around a sword appeared on Harry's left arm.

"Now I wont send you on any missions and you wont have to come to any of the meetings if you don't want to while you are in Hogwarts. Mostly you will be using it as a means of gaining respect among your Slytherin housemates." Voldemort said.

Harry nodded and said,"Thank you for this honor milord."

"Now I must be off as I need to test out some more of the experimental curses you made, Lily." Voldemort said as he apparated out.

"How does it feel son?" James said with a smile.

"Great, I couldn't be happier. Now I cant wait to get my wand."

"You won't just be getting one wand son. You will also be getting a custom wand, which will be better suited to you than the wand you get from Ollivander's. But you will only use it outside of school. Now onto presents. Your friends and cousins should be here soon. Right now you will open our presents."

Harry ran to the pile of gifts from his parents and sister. On top of the pile was a letter, but this letter wasn't any ordinary letter. It was his Hogwarts letter. When he saw it his eyes widened and he smiled but he put it aside to get to the other presents. At the top was a small present from Alana, his older sister. Inside were some advanced books on charms, potions, and transfiguration. Smiling he put them aside and went to open the other presents.

Hi mother gave him a dragonhide wand holster, which was only given to aurors, that was charmed to be invisible as long as it is worn.

His father got him a Nimbus 2000 and a beginner book on the Dark Arts but he warned his son that he should wait to try anything beyond chapter five until his Occlumency shields were finished or until third year. He also got a book on the Animagus transformation along with a journal that James and Sirius put together.

The last two presents were from his father and the Dark Lord.

His father's present included a cloak with note 'Use this well. I used it all throughout Hogwarts. And it has been with my family for generations.' and a paper that had another note 'This is a map of Hogwarts called the Marauder's Map, which I helped to create. To activate it say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." to deactivate it say, "Mischief Managed." Use this wisely as well.'

He thanked his parents and went to open the present from the Dark Lord.

Inside was a few books and a box. He opened the box and inside was a snake. There was a note on the lid of the box. It read, "Your mother told me about your Parseltongue ability, so i got you a snake that i found not too long a go. Her species is called the Russell's Viper. She is very venomous and is still young. So she will need to get used to you. I am already having Lucius bring up the papers that will allow her to come with you to Hogwarts as a familiar. Bu you will need to keep her from attacking anyone for the first few months. Nagini was like that and attacked a lot of people unless she was told not too. Now she is barely tolerant of the death eaters that don't respect her. Signed The Dark Lord."

Harry picked her up.

'What'sss going on put me down or I will bite you.' she hissed.

'Don't worry I wont hurt you. Would you like to become my familiar?' Harry hissed back.

'Yesss. I would be honored to be a familiar to a speaker of the noble tongue.' she hissed.

'I ssshall name you Ava.'

'Yesss, massster.'

"I know a charm that will let her go into your skin and look like a tattoo, and she will be able to move around your upper body. She can speak to you while in tattoo form too so no need to worry and the charm is a one time thing." Lily said. "Don't worry, you will be able to take Ava with you to Hogwarts."

"Now how about we put these things in your room and wait for all your friends to get here."

After Harry finished putting his stuff away he came down with Ava.

Alana spotted her and smiled. She came over and looked at Ava.

"What is she Harry?" Alana asked.

"She is a Russell Viper and she is very venomous. Where's Atlas?" Harry said.

"He was out hunting. He should be back by now. I know he would love to meet your familiar. What is her name?"

"Her name is Ava. I don't know why you didn't just ask her yourself with Parseltongue."

She blinked when she realized she could have done just that.

"I don't know I'm just tired. I woke up just a few minutes ago. Did you take the mark?" she asked with wide eyes and a smile when he made the mark visible.

"Yay. But remember only use it to gain respect with the older years. Don't show it to Snape. The Dark Lord doesn't trust him enough to know that we have the mark. He already knows that Snape has been feeding information to Dumbledore." She said with a frown.

Many pops could be heard downstairs signaling that the first guests arrived.

"Hide your mark, remember no one knows we have these except the ones with this mark. No one can know. It is a major secret. So make it invisible and lets go downstairs."

Harry did just that and went downstairs.

The first person he saw was one of his best friends and the girl he had a crush on, Daphne Greengrass.

He waved at her with a blush. She waved back with a blush also.

His father waved over Daphne's father, and talk of marriage contracts could be heard between them.

**AN: Thanks to all the people who Followed/Favorited this story. It makes me happy that other people like this, and not just me. Now remember to leave a review as well, as it helps me make this story better. Thanks!  
**

**Darthness85**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of its inhabitants. Once again, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 3

The party ended up being a real blast. Harry got many gifts from his friends.

Draco got him a broom servicing kit.

Theo got Harry a book on advanced Quidditch techniques.

Daphne got him a book on ancient runes.

Tracey got him a book on astronomy.

Harry brought all his gifts upstairs and came back down with Ava around his shoulders. Daphne saw Ava and immediately went up to her. She held up her arm and Ava coiled around it.

'Ssshe isss warm. I like her.' Ava hissed.

"She likes you and thinks you are warm." Harry said while Daphne beamed.

'You two look like matesss.' Ava hissed.

Harry blushed as she said that.

Ava went back on Harry's shoulder.

Lily came up and said, "Alright we are going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies and wands. Harry have Ava in her tattoo form while we are there."

Lily took Harry and Daphne and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Soon followed by the others. "We will get your potions supplies but you need to get your robes and your wands."

Harry and Daphne went to Ollivander's first. They walked into the shop and Ollivander said, "Ah Mister Potter and Miss Greengrass. Lets get started shall we. Ladies first."

Daphne stepped forward with her right arm out.

Ollivander measured her arm and went to the back of the shop. He came back with a few boxes.

He handed Daphne a wand and as soon as it was in her grasp, a cold wind blew through the shop, and if Daphne smiled as Ollivander put the other boxes away.

"Eleven and one fourth. Aspen and Dragon Heartstring. Good for rune work. Now it is Mister Potter's turn." Harry held out his right arm and Ollivander's magical measuring tape stretched across Harry's arm.

Ollivander retracted the tape and went into the back of the shop. He once again came back with a few boxes. The first wand was taken away almost immediately. So were the next few.

"My my, you are a tricky customer Mr. Potter. Ah lets see." He said as he pulled one last box. He handed it to Harry and a cold breeze followed by a warm breeze went through the shop.

"Curious. Very curious." Ollivander said.

"Whats curious?" Daphne said.

"The curious thing about this holly wand is its core. It is the feather of a phoenix." Ollivander said.

"I thought that was a common wand core." Harry said.

"It is but what is curious is that the phoenix that gave the feather, also gave another. The wand that it currently resides in belonged to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That wand did great things, bad but great. I expect great things from you also, hopefully they are good." Ollivander said while muttering the last few words.

Harry feigned shock, but inwardly smiled when he heard him mutter the last part. Daphne had the same expression. They paid for their wands and left the shop.

Waiting for them outside was Alana. She whispered, "Okay, now to get your second wand which will be more suited towards you and will work better."

She led them to Knockturn Alley and on the first right went into a shop called Wando's Custom Wand Shop.

"Hello again Alana. I guess this is your brother and his friend." came a female voice from the counter.

"You are correct, hello to you too, Victoria. Where's Wando?" Alana asked.

"Oh he is off gathering more woods and cores. He should be back next month. So for now i am running the shop. Now if you two will come up here and feel these wood blocks. Tell me which one had the best feel for you. You will do the same for the cores."

Harry walked over and felt the first block. He didn't feel anything so he moved on. Following him was Daphne, she too felt nothing from the first block and moved on.

Once they were done Harry and Daphne had picked two blocks each. It was Willow and Ebony for Harry and Elm and Ivory for Daphne.

They moved onto the cores and Harry had picked out two cores while Daphne only had one.

"Very unusual. Two cores. And they both reacted the same. Hungarian Horntail heartstring and a thestral hair. Miss Greengrass, you picked the thestral hair also. If you will give me a few hours to complete this, you will get your wands." Victoria said.

The two left the shop with Alana close behind them. She steered them towards the owl emporium.

Harry bought a snowy white owl, which he named Hedwig, while Daphne bought a brown owl, named Circe. A few hours had passed and the two went back to the shop to pick up their wands. Once they felt their wands, to their liking, they paid and left.

Once home, Harry said 'Goodbye' to Daphne as she flooed home and Harry took out his wands to show his parents.

The Dark Lord was sitting nearby. He heard Harry say that the wand he got from Ollivander's had the brother core of his. He thought of what would happen now. He knew the boy would be strong but not strong enough to get the brother core. He needed to think things through. Once he completed the meeting with Lily and James he left to go to his throne room.

As the sun rose up over the horizon, light entered Harry's room. He was playing with Ava when he heard footsteps outside his door. He quietly got up and slowly moved to the door. Opening the door slightly, he peered out. Alana was right outside with Atlas. He swung the door open and said, "What are you doing?"

"I was just walking and talking with Atlas. What are you doing up?" Alana asked.

"I couldn't sleep. And Ava needed food a few times last night. So I figured I would stay up and play with her. So why don't you come on in and we can have Ava and Atlas meet."

She nodded as she walked in with Atlas on her shoulders.

'Ava, thisss is Atlasss. He isss Alana'sss familiar.' Harry said in Parseltongue.

'Hello, Atlasss. It'sss nice to meet you.' Ava hissed.

"Oh, Harry. School starts in a month so I thought I should tutor you. I know that you already read through some of Mum's old first year books, but you haven't tried anything out except potions. So meet me in my room after lunch."

Harry nodded and Alana quickly exited the room.

**AN:I don't know the next time I will be updating this. I will be very busy these next few weeks, due to schoolwork and GTA V. But I will try to get to it when I can. Please review as that will motivate me to get back to it sooner, rather than later.**


End file.
